White Memoir
by Jdbl00d
Summary: The Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. The same company that is a target for White Fang faunus everywhere. However, when a faunus considered crazy by even the White Fang sets his sights on Weiss Schee, it will take a lot more than her skills to survive the chaos.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

**Hi all! Since there were many fun RWBY fanfics out there, I just wanted to try on my own!**

**Personally, I wanted to do one on Weiss since she was my first favorite character.**

**It will take a while to upload the whole thing since I'm real busy now, but do read through and leave constructive comments on how I can improve others. It's my first one, so I'm seeing how this goes**.

Prolouge:

The abandoned warehouse stank. No one had cleaned it out in God knew how long and the place itself was in a deplorable condition. Rust lined the metallic columns and parts of the zinc plated roof leaked. There was a shortage of well maintained furniture, which made living conditions unbearably uncomfortable. Additionally, rats had also infested the place.

Unfortunately for Roman Torchwick, this was the only place he could ever call home if he wanted to keep the Vale police off his back.

He had just gotten off the phone with Cinder. The woman wasn't very pleased with his string of failures in the past few months and had given him a very serious talk about it. But even a simpleton could note the malice in her voice.

'_We have big plans for you Roman. All we ask is, a little cooperation.'_

The threat still played out in his head since the day she had decided to visit him face-to-face. Heaven help him if he were on the receiving end of her fury.

Of course, he had help. But if anything, working with the White Fang was among the 'Never To Do' list in his repertoire. He couldn't stand the Faunus, much less that these Faunus were the most fanatical of the lot.

Poor living conditions, an overbearing boss and the craziest Faunus alive. All in all, it sucked to be him.

Roman lashed out against the wall, not bothering to notice the numb sensation that shot through his arm, which was shortly accompanied by a sharp pain. He didn't care about any of it. What he really wanted was to see every single one of those kids who had foiled his schemes dead.

Of course, the weird one with the blades was nowhere to be found and probably wasn't returning anytime soon. She was powerful enough to handle a fleet of airships single handedly. He decided that she'd be the least of his concerns, but he'd be prepared nonetheless.

The two Faunus kids irked him even more than the White Fang grunts he was forced to handle. They were on the scene first during his heist at the Vale docks. The only thing better than imagining them being crushed under his heel was actually being able to do it himself.

But the Red was the one who he definitely hated. She had already been part of two of his largest failures. Even if she didn't directly take out the whole operation, she managed to bring the one who did onto the scene. Her, he'd love to handle, _personally_.

"Um, sir?"

Roman groaned internally. He turned and saw one of the White Fang soldiers standing behind him. "What?" He asked with a grace and poise of any gentleman, trying his hardest to keep the strain out of his voice.

"Well, uh... I noticed your outburst and..."

He didn't manage to finish before Roman lifted his cane, pointing the tip of the object at his face. The Faunus gulped as the hidden sight flipped upwards, exposing the black hollow barrel underneath.

"Get it over with or your compatriots will have more than rat crap to wipe off the floor." Roman was close to breaking point, yet he still maintained enough cool. It'd be a huge bother if the White Fang higher-ups or even Cinder heard about this mess. It'd be a shame to get his clothes dirty.

"Well, I may have a solution to the kid problem..." He said.

Roman frowned as he lowered the cane. "What sort of solution?"

The Faunus cleared his throat, calmer now. "The permanent kind."

Roman smiled slightly. Maybe some of the White Fang weren't so bad after all. "Interesting. What is it you have in mind?"

"Well," The Faunus was clearly not panicking now. "I know they are students at Beacon. I did a bit of digging on them and-"

"Can you just move it with the solution?" Roman interrupted with a frustrated sigh. "What is it we can do about them?"

The Faunus collected himself. "Well, I do have an old accomplice. Left the White Fang years ago cuz' he wasn't interested in the order taking and stuff. But he is pretty good at what he does."

Roman's stare narrowed. "And what does he do exactly?"

"Well," The Faunus cleared his throat. "I won't go into details. But it involves loads of screaming and begging."

Roman took out a cigar and, after putting it into his mouth, lit it and blew out a puff of smoke. "Tell me the details..." If the Faunus had looked closely, he would have seen a sadistic glint in Roman's eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The morning in Downtown Vale was same as always. People going about opening shops, people buying from the shops, people doing morning exercises or whatever others did in the morning.

Lie Ren yawned as he sat on the bench. Both teams RWBY and JNPR had decided to spend this particular weekend morning together as a clique outing. Everyone felt it was a good way to kick back, relax and enjoy one another's company. He thought it was a good idea too when Jaune suggested it.

Then came the part where they had to wake up at seven in the morning.

Ren supported his head with his hands, eyeing all the groceries he had bought. To be honest, it was a good way for him to stock up on some of JNPR's dwindling food stores. He had already gotten everything on his list and he figured he wouldn't need to shop for about a week now.

He also figured now would be a good time to catch up on some lost shuteye. He felt his eyelids start to fall. The world seemed a blur now. Was he really this tired? He made a mental note to object to any plan that involved such early waking hours, no matter how many agreed to it.

"REEEEEEEEN!"

Ren's eyes snapped open. He groaned, recognizing Nora's voice instantly. Cocking his head to the left, he saw his partner running up with the ever same cheerful grin. Ren gave a tired smile, waving his hand in greeting. She waved back effortlessly considering the bag containing a huge amount of syrup, candy and other sugar related confectionaries she carried in the same hand.

One thing he did like about his teammates and their pals in RWBY was that the entirety of them were a curious bundle of contradictions. The excitable Ruby Rose was paired with the serious Weiss Schnee. The same could be said for the explosively outright Yang Xiao Long and the soft spoken Blake Belladonna. Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos could not be any more opposite than they already were in their current state as warriors. As for him and Nora, well, everyone knew.

Everyone in team RWBY and JNPR knew about the feelings he had for his closest friend. Many wouldn't at first glance. He would always appear cool headed and composed while Nora kept true to her not-a-care-in-the-world perspective on things. The fact that he had decided not to tell her about it was not because he was afraid of rejection.

But when you have a friend who is that happy-go-lucky on any day whether rain or shine, you have to wonder what sort of joyous atomic bomb would go off if she knew someone had the heartthrobs for her.

"Hi Nora. What is all that?" He asked as soon as she came up to him.

Nora beamed, hefting up the huge amount of food-basically sugar-she was carrying. "Just some light refreshments."

"This is light?" He wondered.

"Well, I was kinda thinking of saving a jar for breakfast, another for lunch, one more for dinner and one more for supper. But I don't mind sharing if you want it!" She ended her sentence with a bright, toothy smile.

Ren couldn't think of actually chugging down that much sugar in a single meal. He also thought where Nora would put all of that. Plus, he wondered how well he'd sleep with that much in his body.

"C'mon Nora. Let's go find the others." He said, grabbing his groceries and standing up.

* * *

Ruby flipped through the magazine, her eyes flicking through the different weapon designs that were featured in this month's article. She paused on a sword that could fire off lightning bolts, something which she found lethally self-destructive but also impressively cool.

The Downtown Library definitely saw its fair share of customers, but none like the 6 teens who had walked through this morning. Although each one had a different liking or preference for the wide selections available, they definitely stood out among all of its patrons.

Blake was reading some strange fantasy novel that Ruby hadn't seen before. She was definitely getting a copy from a bookstore soon. Blake had a very exquisite taste in written literature. Whatever she found an interest in, Ruby herself would be interested.

Weiss was reading through some history book, which was a bit of a surprise. Ruby knew the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, who is also her partner, as one of the most intelligent people she had ever known. But then, she couldn't imagine Weiss doing anything else.

Pyrrha and Jaune were hunched over a bunch of sports magazines. Ruby made a quiet giggle. The two of them had been getting closer and closer now, and not just in combat class. They would be seated next to each other in Professor Oobleck's history classes, partnering up even in combat classes and having regular meals _together_ in the cafeteria. It was only a matter of time before someone would find a way to help them tie their knot.

Ruby stared at the particular someone, none other than her sister. Yang had finished going through the music magazine, namely the article featuring the hit boy-band, the Achieve Men. Once that was done, the blonde haired girl had resorted to sitting back in the comfy armchair and, seconds later, fell asleep. Her snores were just quiet enough to not disturb the peace and quiet of the place.

Soon enough, that was going to change.

Ruby mischievously eyed the daisy that was within her reach. She grabbed it, her motion catching the attention of Weiss and Blake. Their eyes darted from the flower and then to Yang. Blake stared back down at her book, trying her best to look composed. Weiss's hand had become a horizontal line across her neck and she waved it back and forth, trying to convince the girl to stop. Somewhere deep down, Weiss knew that it'd never work.

Ruby exhaled forcefully, the daisy's pollen sifting through the air and nestled on Yang's nose.

The resulting volley of sneezes caught everyone except for the members of team RWBY off-guard. Jaune and Pyrrha looked up at Yang along with the other library guests. Ruby couldn't help but snicker before bursting out into full blown laughter. Blake was silently giggling in a corner while Weiss had buried her face in her hands.

Yang blinked for a few instances before looking at Ruby. A playful smile crossed the girl's face. Lifting her index finger, she wagged it at Ruby before clenching her right fist and smacking together with her left. Ruby smirked, acknowledging Yang's challenge. No way was her sister going to let her get one up.

The librarian had now come forward to the small bunch. "I advise you to maintain the silence of the library. Otherwise, please leave."

Ruby's eyes darted to the door where she noticed Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. "It's okay miss." She said. "We have to go anyway."

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Weiss's voice went up an octave as she chided Ruby.

"C'mon Weiss." Ruby giggled. "It was just honest fun."

"Well, the next time you want to have some 'honest fun'..." Weiss raised her hands and quoting the last two words with her fingers. "Could you try to do it in a place where we wouldn't become seen as a bunch of boisterous buffoons?"

"Chill out Weiss..." Ruby said in an effort to calm her down.

"Ugh, you are still such a child!" Weiss groaned. "Even after everything we've been through!"

"Okay, okay." Ruby sighed. "I'm sorry about it."

Weiss looked into her partner's eyes. They were full of innocence and sincerity. Exhaling a long sigh, Weiss nodded. "Well, fine. I suppose this isn't so extraordinary considering it is you. But I swear Ruby, the next time you get into trouble with some library staff, I am so not sticking up for you."

"Hehe..." Ruby chuckled softly. "You got it."

Weiss shook her head, a small smile spreading across her face. Despite everything she could pull off, Weiss knew how dependable Ruby could be. True, she was young, more inexperienced than herself and perhaps a lunatic, but she was also someone you could count on to do something.

She couldn't remember the number of times Ruby had kept herself awake on weekday nights just to revise through something in a class. Countless times, their leader had also come up with incredibly reckless plans that actually worked out in the end. Weiss briefly remembered their encounter with the Nevermore. Ruby's plan looked so crazy at first glance. All of that was dispelled the minute she had sliced the massive Grimm's head off.

Behind them, Nora was already trying to say 'Bunch of Boisterous Buffoons' as quickly as possible with Ren trailing slightly behind. Yang looked composed, but Weiss knew too well she was already concocting a retaliation plan on her little sister. The smug look on her face said it all.

Weiss groaned inwardly. There was going to be another war in their small dormitory at Beacon. She stared at Blake, who met her gaze with the same look. They'd be keeping a wide berth of Ruby and Yang for a while now. Thankfully, it was easy to see when the battle had ended. Last time, Blake and Weiss had stood on the sidelines for two whole weeks before the victimized of the two sisters made her move on the other. But considering it was Yang, she expected it to last only a week at max. That girl had a pension for the most quick-witted schemes.

"What the hell happened here?" Came Jaune's voice. Team RWBY spun around to see what had caught Jaune's attention.

A Dust shop was surrounded by at least four policemen. The shop's window was broken apart and the door was off its hinges. The inside of the place was far worse. Vials of Dust lay broken across the floor. Shelves were turned over and small droplets of what Weiss had to deduce were bloodstains marked certain sections of the floor.

Team RWBY and JNPR moved in for a closer look. Blake looked especially distressed.

"Robbery?" Pyrrha asked one of the officers.

He nodded, pushing up his glasses. "Yup. Quite a mess."

"How messy?" Ruby asked. She took quick glances at Weiss and Blake. The last time they had been at the scene of a Dust shop robbery, Blake and Weiss's friendships were put to the test. Shortly after that, Blake had run off for two whole days and Weiss didn't seem all that intent in speaking to her ever again.

"Well," The officer answered. "Three people injured, including the shopkeeper."

Weiss took a peek at Blake, hoping the Faunus girl wasn't looking back. She saw something in Blake's eyes that shocked her.

Blake was angry.

Not just any kind of angry. She looked furious, even murderous. Blake rarely flared up at crimes committed by the White Fang. Often it was just a disdainful stare or a shake of the head. So what now?

"Took all the money. All the Dust." The officer carried on saying. "We think it's the White Fang, so it's probably Torchwick too. But none of us have seen him for a while now."

"I see." Pyrrha frowned. "Well, all the best officer!"

"Much appreciated miss. If you hear anything, let us know ok?"

The eight students turned and walked away, a tense atmosphere between each of them. Most noticeable was Blake's.

"Blake," Weiss began. "I know how you feel about them, but this can't stay unanswered. They injured civilians this time! Can you actually defend them now after all this?"

All of them turned to the Faunus girl. Since that incident months ago, Blake had opened up about her Faunus heritage and history with the White Fang, though it still needed time to spread through the rest of Beacon's student body. Everyone of them hoped Blake would speak about this at least to the police.

But Blake remained silent. The only thing that could be faintly heard was the cracking of her knuckles as she clenched her fist.

"Take it easy Weiss." Yang said, standing in front of her with her palms out. "You know how tough this has to be for her."

"Besides, consider the evidence." Jaune said. "It wasn't just Dust, they took money too. I heard from you guys that Torchwick guy only hit the Dust. And he works with the White Fang. This just doesn't add up now."

"I do! Really!" Weiss exclaimed. "But this is a little too-"

"It's not the White Fang. I know it." Blake spoke suddenly. Once again, everyone craned their heads to her.

"How?" Weiss asked, a little doubtful.

"Because I have seen this before." Blake turned, her eyes cold with some sort of black hate.

"Blake..." Yang blinked, evidently shocked. No one had ever seen her this way.

"Who did it then?" Weiss asked, treading softly.

Blake looked at them, taking a few deep breaths to compose herself before she said the name.

As she said it, it felt as if she spat it out with disgust.

"Mane. Ripper Mane."

* * *

He licked the blood off his fingers as he reached to take his phone out of his pocket. No matter what, he liked seeing the chaos he wrecked. It made him feel good. It made him feel like he accomplished something.

Then, his eyes darted to the bunch of teenagers that had dropped by. Instantly, he recognized two things.

The first was the girl who wore a black bow on her head. He scowled, baring his fangs.

_Well, well, look who went and got herself adopted. You and I have words for another day Blakey_.

Almost instantly, he noticed the second thing. The girl with white hair pulled to one side. But it wasn't the girl, it was the symbol on the back of her bolero. The symbol of a snowflake.

He grinned. _Why hello there Ms Schnee. You and I are gonna have so much fun together._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Who is Ripper Mane?" Ruby asked. Now that they were alone in their dormitory, she felt that there was nothing to hide.

Blake began immediately. "He was once an agent of the White Fang. When the organization's policy changed five years ago, he was among the first to take to the forefront of every violent act. He was responsible for many stolen cargo shipments and the vandalism of many shops."

"Charming..." Pyrrha noted with disgust. "No wonder you don't like him."

"It's not that." Blake shook her head. "The White Fang is a bunch of heavily misguided Faunus, but Ripper Mane is just purely savage."

Blake never referred to any Faunus as savage or degenerate as all of them had come to understand. She treated all as equals, never discriminating against anyone even if they did the same to her. All you got was the cold glare or, if you had really crossed the line, a kick in the ass later from her partner.

"Ripper has a policy for his actions, and that is 'By any means necessary'." Blake continued. "He won't hesitate to harm humans simply for being in his way. And that doesn't stop there. If any Faunus tried to stop him, he'd do the same to them."

"Oh my God..." Ruby exclaimed. Weiss's hand flew to cup her mouth in shock. Yang and the rest of team JNPR looked stunned.

"He was kicked out because his overzealous actions one night caused fatal injury to one of his partners. He resigned, but only because he felt it there were too many orders for him to abide by." Blake said. "I should know, I was there when he..." She paused for a moment. "When it happened."

Weiss's frown deepened as she stood up and strode to the window. She breathed heavily. Ruby sensed the tension in her welling up.

Blake noticed it too. "Weiss..."

"Tell me something Blake." Weiss forced the words out of her mouth as if she choked on them. "Could he also be responsible for the deaths of my family members?"

The whole room tensed. Everyone of them knew of the war between SDC and the White Fang. Weiss wasn't interested in the robbery anymore. It now took a wholly personal edge.

"It's possible..." Blake nodded.

Weiss turned and strode to the door. Ruby dashed in front of her, rose petals flying about the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Weiss snapped. "I am going to find this guy! He has to pay. He has to..."

"Don't be stupid Weiss." Blake jumped to her feet. "Mane is a psychopath! He won't hesitate to kill you! It's bad enough that in his eyes, you're human. It's worse if you consider that you are the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company!"

"I SAID DON'T STOP ME!" Weiss screamed. Ruby had never seen her lose control like this.

"Weiss, please clam down!" Pyrrha said, placing a hand gingerly on the girl's shoulder. "Thirst for revenge won't get you anything!" Weiss turned back, her glare marked by a glittering in her eyes.

"Please Weiss," Jaune said, stepping in to mediate. "I know just what it feels like to not being able to do anything. But think, if Mane does get his hands on you, what else do you think will happen?"

"He could end up with enough leverage to extort your whole family." Blake said. "It won't stop with just forcing them to relinquish their Faunus labor forces. He'll take the chance to burn your father's company to the ground."

Weiss stared at her. This was something else coming from Blake. Since the little slip of identity months ago, Weiss had been trying to convince her father to relook some of the company's labor force policies. It didn't matter if she was unsuccessful. She was doing this for Blake, hoping it might change everything for the better. And here was Blake trying to defend her family from a crazy Faunus.

"Please Weiss." Ruby pleaded, her hands grabbing Weiss'. "I-we, can't lose you too." She said gesturing to Team RWBY.

Weiss looked around at the faces of her teammates-no-her friends. She blinked, regaining her composure. "Alright. I won't do something this short-sighted. But I am not staying quiet. I am going to the police."

"Okay." Blake nodded. "I'll come with you."

Weiss smiled. "Thank you Blake, Ruby. Everyone."

"Hey, what are friends for right?" Nora added cheerfully. Ren, already starting to doze off, nodded in silent agreement.

"But seriously, if this Mane guy tries anything," Yang said, slamming her fist into her palm, her eyes turning red. "He'll get burned."

"Oh no you don't." Weiss said firmly. "I'll be the one to throw him in jail. Count on it."

Slowly, everyone returned to their rooms. Just as Blake walked past, Weiss reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Blake?" She said.

"Yes?" The Faunus girl replied, her bow moving. Weiss was again reminded of the pair of cat ears hidden behind.

"Thanks for talking sense into me." Weiss said. "I wasn't thinking then, I was... just... idiot..."

"Hey, no sweat." Blake said. "We all get that sometimes. I should know."

* * *

Mane's phone rang. Frowning he picked it up. "What do you want?"

"Mane? It's me. Your old buddy from the White Fang?"

Mane snarled, his lion canines gritted together. "I told you, I don't run with you slowpokes no more."

"This is different!" Came the panicked reply. "There's someone..."

"Who?" He demanded.

Silence, then a new voice spoke.

"Ripper Mane?" The voice was casual and sweet. Mane couldn't help but feel a cold trickle down his spine.

"I have a proposition for you." Came the voice.

"What kind?" He snapped. "Out with it."

"I like you. To the point." The voice chuckled. "Well, it does involve your special talents. Which I will pay you handsomely for."

Mane fingered the Dust crystal in his hand. "What's the job description?"

"It's a solo job. And to get rid of a few humans."

Mane smiled. "Alright. I can do that."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Ms Schnee, your father has returned." The butler mentioned at the door of her room.

Twelve year old Weiss Schnee looked up, a small smile on her face. "Daddy's back?" She exclaimed.

Before the butler could reply, she had jumped out of her chair, bolted out of the door and ran down the corridor.

_Daddy's home! He's home!_ The little girl's thoughts exploded in her mind. She had not seen her father for almost a whole week now and she was absolutely excited to show him what she had learned to do in fencing classes.

Maybe it was the exhilarating happiness that flowed through her head. Maybe it was the ignored exhaustion from running from her room to the front door. Maybe she just couldn't have seen from the distance she was between him.

Whatever the reason, she did not notice the deep frown on her father's face.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, her bright smile illuminating the hallway as she ran up to hug him.

"Not now Weiss, Daddy is busy..." Came his weary voice. But Weiss had not heard the tone.

"Please Daddy!" She said, tugging at him. "I want you to see what I can do now! Please?"

"Another time Weiss..." He said, trying to shrug her off.

"Just five minutes?" Weiss insisted, excitement bursting out of her. "Please?"

"I SAID NO!" Her father bellowed. Weiss flinched, all the excitement drained from her face.

"Another time, okay?" He said, obviously distressed.

Weiss dipped her head. "Okay Daddy. Sorry..." She turned and headed back to her room, all the enthusiasm and happiness gone.

_It's okay._ She thought as she slipped into her bed. _Daddy's just... he's just busy and tired from work is all._ In her heart, she wondered if it were true. A single tear flowed from her eye.

* * *

Weiss woke up to the morning sun. She sighed as she sat up in the bed, a flash of annoyance crossing her face.

_Not this again..._ She said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had been having stressful flashbacks of her childhood for the past three days since the weekend. It wasn't very conducive to her well being and her studies. She nearly pulled an all nighter because she got far too distracted in class and nearly missed the whole thing. It became evident she failed when her eyelids finally fluttered close and the next moment, she was awake with her team leader looking down on her.

"Um, Weiss?" Came said leader's voice. She tilted her head upward and saw Ruby glancing down at her from her bed suspended directly above. "Are you okay?"

Weiss stood up and went to the bathroom. "Don't worry Ruby. Just need to get ready for class."

"Are you sure?" Ruby frowned. "I could tell Professor Port that you have a bad case of indigestion or something."

Weiss turned, her ice blue eyes staring into Ruby's own silver ones. "Don't worry about me Ruby. Worry more on that test Professor Oobleck is about to give us."

With that, she had closed the door to the bathroom. Ruby jumped to the floor just as the shower was turned on.

"Relax Ruby." Yang said from the other side of the room. "Weiss is a big girl. She can handle herself. Besides, remember what she can be like if you pester her way too much."

Ruby sighed. "I suppose you are right. No need to stress anyone out after all."

"Good." The blonde haired girl smiled. "Now get ready for a quick shower. The minute Weiss comes out, you'll have fifteen minutes before Ms Goodwitch's class. And you know how she can be..."

"Right." Ruby said, cheery again. Grabbing her soap and shampoo, she waited outside the door for her partner to be done.

Inside the shower, Weiss inhaled and exhaled for a couple of minutes. The warm water drenching her head and flowing down her white hair.

_What is wrong with me?_ She thought. _Why am I still bothered by all this? I got over that years ago. So why now?_

* * *

"Hah!" Jaune slashed down with the blade of Crocea Mors. Russel Thrush narrowly avoided the strike, but it was a ploy. Jaune now struck Russel with his shield. Russel fell back painfully on the floor. At once, the buzzer sounded.

"Very good tactic Mr Arc." Glynda Goodwitch commented. "I see your skills have dramatically improved since last time."

Jaune smiled sheepishly. He took a glance at Pyrrha, who winked back. The training was paying off slowly, but at least he was going somewhere.

"Now, who will be our final two combatants?" She asked, her bespectacled eyes scanning the crowd of students. "Ah, Ms Schnee, Ms Nikos. Care to volunteer?"

Pyrrha and Weiss gave each other a wry smile. Ruby beamed. A sparring match between Weiss and Pyrrha was never unrewarded. Both knew each others' styles well enough that just watching made anyone's head spin. Ruby herself was interested in seeing what kind of plan each had for their adversary.

Pyrrha and Weiss had taken their places. Weiss had drawn Myrtenaster. Pyrrha kept Akoúo̱ slung over her back, Miló in her arm with the entire length of the weapon extended into its Javelin form.

"This'll be so exciting!" Ruby smiled, showing her teeth. Yang couldn't help but share her enthusiasm. Blake merely leaned forward, her eyes studying both girls closely.

Pyrrha made the first move, rushing forward, Miló outstretched. Weiss countered with an air step, launching herself high into the air. But Pyrrha had anticipated that. She spun around, Miló morphing into its rifle form, and started firing. Weiss reacted by drawing out glyphs that repelled the bullets.

Ruby watched her partner. Weiss always looked like she was dancing whenever she fought. She was so full of poise and calm, like a swan. No matter how many times she had seen it, Weiss's movements filled her with awe. Lately, they had been able to work together well. Weiss was strong, but she wasn't as enduring as Ruby was.

Still, they played to their respective strengths. Their last excursion into the forest of Forever Fall had them going up against a pack of Beowolves, a reminiscence of their first encounter with that particular Grimm during initiation. Back then, things weren't so great. She had gotten in Weiss's way and in turn, Weiss had set half the place on fire.

It had to be payback. As the first Beowolf leaped, Weiss had made an repelling glyph, launching it into another one. Ruby had deployed Crescent Rose's blade, blasting through the Grimm with a single high-impact round, propelling herself to the ones behind and slicing off their heads. Weiss handled herself against four others, encasing three of them in ice and stabbing through the one she missed.

Ruby used her speed to cover her blind spots and took free shots at any Grimm she missed. Once they had downed the Alpha, the rest of the Grimm had run off. And just in time too, as Yang and Blake had shown up. Since then, Ruby never saw Weiss make a slip.

Till today...

Weiss was about to strike. Pyrrha had retracted Miló and pulled Akoúo̱ off her back. Then, for some reason, Weiss hesitated. It was only for a split second, something that not many would've noticed. But in a battle, Ruby knew how long just one split second could be.

Pyrrha had taken that split second to extend Miló fully and, with the power of the rifle shot, flung the javelin at Weiss, sending Myrtenaster skidding across the floor. Weiss appeared stunned for half a second before dashing to recover her weapon. But that left her open to her opponent, and Weiss could only stretch her hand out before Akoúo̱ struck her in the leg. She spun around and landed flat on her back.

The buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the match. Ruby blinked as Weiss got to her feet. No way did that just happen. Weiss _never_ hesitated during a fight. She made a plan and followed through all the way. She was always sure of herself. So why now?

"I gotta go..." Ruby said to her sister as the rest of the class filed out. "See you soon!"

Yang and Blake merely eyed each other with concern as Ruby jumped off her seat and rushed to her partner, red cape billowing behind. However, the minute she had reached the battle area, Weiss was gone. Pyrrha mentioned somewhere to her right. Ruby turned and sure enough, saw the alabaster form of her teammate flitting through the crowd of students.

"Weiss! Wait!" Ruby called out, chasing after her. It was hard to keep up with numerous students crowding at the class entrance, but Ruby kept the white silhouette in her sights. Soon enough, she was clear of the crowds and ran at full speed down the corridor.

She found Weiss a few minutes later. Her friend was hunched over an open window, and the up and down motion of her back indicated she was breathing heavily.

Ruby inched closer, hoping to find out what was bothering the girl. "Weiss..."

"Don't!" She exclaimed. "Just, don't..."

There were many things Weiss did that slightly unnerved Ruby. The young heiress always knew how to keep a calm and collected demeanor around the weird things that Ruby herself could pull off. But now, Ruby was distressed at how her friend behaved.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Ruby said, slowly moving closer till she was close enough to touch Weiss's back. "If you need my help..."

"You can't help me Ruby." Weiss said, panting from something else besides exhaustion. "Not now..."

"Weiss, we're teammates." Ruby pleaded. "Just tell me what's wrong. Please..." She remembered what happened to Blake months ago. Her heart ached as she realized she was striding back into the same dreadful situation.

Weiss remained silent. Ruby fervently hoped that she was considering the same incident going through her mind now.

"Ruby, I'm sorry." Weiss said, still looking out the window. "But I need time alone. To collect my thoughts. Please..."

Ruby never saw Weiss so fragile before. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was give a curt nod before she turned and left.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Nice place." Mane remarked as he strode past a corridor in the dilapidated warehouse.

"Well, we have to lie low for a bit." The White Fang grunt said.

"Huh, you guys must've done something real big for the boss to be tolerating this dump." He growled, his lion ears twitched. He scratched an annoying itch on his head, his mullet of brown hair shaking as he did. He wore black leather biker pants and boots. A gray vest was the only thing that served as a shirt, unbuttoned to reveal a muscular stature underneath.

"So who is this Torchwick guy?" Mane asked. "Must be some kind of genius to plan a whole heist on SDC."

"Right this way." The White Fang faunus mentioned. Mane walked down to another room at the far end of the corridor. With his natural night vision, he could make out two chairs, a table and a lamp. Whoever Torchwick was, it seemed he'd be coming around later.

After about five minutes of waiting, the door opened. Roman Torchwick walked in, turning on the lamp for a better view.

Mane snarled, clenching his right fist. A trio of serrated claws extended out and he lunged.

Roman sighed, raising his cane to push the claws out of the way before giving Mane a punch in the nose, something the Faunus, even with his speed and strength, could not avoid. Mane hit the floor hard before Roman's shoe slammed down on his chest.

"I go through the trouble of meeting with you and this is the kind of greeting I get?" Roman spoke calmly. "Dear lord how you _animals_ get things done is beyond me."

Mane lifted his right hand, attempting to slash at Roman. Roman forced it down with his cane, pinning him.

"Really Mister Mane." Roman shook his head. "Is that any way to say hello to your employer?"

Mane's eyes widened, but his snarl stayed. "You're Torchwick?"

"At your service." Roman bowed. "Now, if you aren't interested in killing me, can we sit down and discuss business?"

"I don't work for stinking humans!" Mane growled as Roman stepped away from him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you now..."

"Well if you would like two..." Roman sighed, obviously getting frustrated. "The first is that I am willing to pay you four thousand Lien if you are willing to do the job. You get half now, half when you finish it."

Mane dusted himself. That was a big offer, something that intrigued him. But knowing humans, it was going to have a catch.

"Secondly," Roman continued, disregarding the hostility Mane showed him. "The job in question just focuses on a couple of kids."

"Human?" Mane's ears perked up.

"Some humans and some Faunus that just don't sit well with me and my little gang here." Roman instantly took out a couple of photos and slammed them on the table. Mane sifted through them, frowning.

"Okay..." He said as he lifted up the pictures of Penny and Sun. "No clue where to find these two, but I do have sources."

"Those two are optional." Roman added. "The other two are your priority targets."

Mane glanced at the other two pictures and his eyes widened. He recognized both Blake and the girl with the red cloak. He immediately reached for his phone. "What'd they do to you? Steal your lunch money?"

"No." Roman snapped. "But my joint business venture with your former colleagues on SDC cargo ended up a catastrophe thanks to them."

"Interesting." Mane licked his lips as he found the photo. "Cos' considering everything, I have a request to make of you." He held the screen to Roman.

Roman took a good look. "You've already seen them?"

"Yeah I have." Mane sniggered. "Plus this cute one." At this, he gestured to the white figure.

"I don't see how this concerns me." Roman frowned.

"This here is the heiress to Mister Schnee here." Mane's grin widened.

Roman blinked, his own lips breaking into a smile. "Is she now?"

"So Mister Torchwick, I have a second proposal for you." Mane said, tucking away the phone. "I may have a solution to your problem and mine. I take the Lien, you get the Dust. Any objections?"

"I don't see any." Roman replied, still deep in thought. "But will I have to pay extra?"

"Perhaps a thousand more Lien would suffice." Mane proposed. "I already had plans for this bunch till you decided to come to me. Now, I gotta re-think the whole op to suit both our priorities. It's not easy work you know."

Roman frowned. The Faunus was definitely trying to rip him off, one more thing he couldn't stand with this guy. Then again, if Mane really was as crazy as everyone said, maybe the extra was worth it.

"You'll get your money." Roman nodded, hand outstretched.

Mane smiled, gripping the human's hand tightly. "It's a deal then." He smiled as he gripped Roman's hand tightly, wondering how the human would react. To his surprise, Roman didn't even flinch.

As Mane prepared to leave, he turned around. "So Mister Torchwick, exactly how do you want me to deal with these kids?"

Roman looked him in the eye. "Preferably, I'd rather they disappear from the face of the earth. But if I have one small request..."

"...leave the permanent end of 'Red' to me. Though if it makes you happy, you can do the things involving screaming and begging."

Mane took one look at Roman before walking back down the hall. Often, he'd seen many humans cower before him. He'd never ever thought he'd feel the same way with Roman. He'd also never thought his first contract with a human would be one of those he would enjoy.

Maybe some humans weren't so bad after all.

Though in his honest opinion...

_Man, that guy has issues..._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"I told you that we need to get more security on those trains!"

"I understand sir! But we are running low as it is! The AK-130s are getting taken out faster than they can be replaced! Most of our security staff are turning in resignations or are requesting to be put on other matters."

"Tell them I will double their salary! Tell them I will give them more off-days. Tell them anything! Just get more guards on them!"

Weiss's hand hovered over the doorknob to her father's office. She had wanted to speak to him regarding her future wishes to apply for Beacon. Now, it seemed like a bad idea.

She went back to her room and lay down on the bed again, closing her eyes.

_He's busy. That's all..._ She thought to herself. Slowly, her body shook with silent sobs before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Ugh..." Weiss moaned, trying to shut out the annoying light. "Someone turn that off before I fire the next person I see..."

"Umm, Weiss?" Came an all too familiar voice.

Weiss woke up to see Ruby staring at her. She was holding a fork upon which was speared a sausage.

"What are you doing you dunce?" She said. "Breakfast is not for another hour."

Ruby frowned. "Weiss, we are in the cafeteria."

Weiss looked up, seeing hundreds of Beacon academy students with trays laden with food. Cardin Winchester had just gone for another helping of bacon while Velvet Scarlatina walked by with a plate filled with lettuce, carrots and apple slices.

Weiss turned to see Blake, Yang and Ruby looking at her with quizzical looks on their faces.

"How, how long have we been here?" Weiss asked.

"About ten minutes." Blake answered. "You haven't gotten your breakfast yet."

"O-oh." Weiss stammered. "I'll be right back."

As Weiss left the table to get some food, the three girls stared at each other nervously.

"Ok, I am seriously getting weirded out." Ruby whispered. "First she loses control of her emotions, then she gets all distracted, now this? What's going on?"

"Should we bring this up to Professor Ozpin?" Blake suggested. "It might help. He has a very good pension for listening on problems."

"That is a good idea..." Yang nodded. "Question is, will the princess actually agree to it?"

"Yang's right." Ruby admitted sullenly. "Weiss will probably think we are sticking our noses where they don't belong again."

"And that may make the whole situation worse." Blake noted.

Ruby and Yang sighed. What could they do? The last thing they wanted was Weiss thinking they were busybodies. Still, it bothered Ruby to think she couldn't do anything for her teammate and friend. And it was not like Weiss to just let everything out in slaying a bunch of monsters.

"We need to get to the root of the problem." Ruby said. "We can only help her then. Which is probably why I need to see Ozpin anyway."

Yang and Blake nodded just as Weiss returned to the table.

"What are you guys planning?" Weiss frowned. The remaining members of team RWBY looked up at her stare. Ruby knew that if she could, Weiss's stare may have been daggers.

"Just discussing on... uh..." Ruby quickly thought of a possible lie to get around the heiress's intuition. "The notes on Death Stalkers that Professor Port showed us yesterday..."

_Too weak idiot!_ Ruby chided herself as she gave an equally weak smile. Blake remained silent while Yang gulped. Weiss was going to start asking questions.

Weiss blinked. "Oh. I, uh, see..." She said as she sat down. "Okay then. Just let me know if you guys need help with some of it."

Ruby stared as Weiss started eating, oblivious to the obvious lie. Now, she got worried.

* * *

Professor Ozpin poured himself another cup of coffee as he stared out the window of his office. He watched the students running about to attend other classes.

_Well, a rather uneventful day it seems_. He thought as he drank. He went back to his desk, picking up his scroll to check for any new messages. Nothing so far, which added to the regularity of his day.

_So why this strange feeling that it isn't meant to be?_ He frowned. He went through the number of papers on his desk. Some were letters of application from future students. Others were notices from the Vale police. Some were merely bills which he paid little attention to, for the time being.

'Knock knock'

_Ah. There it is._ Ozpin mused as he walked to the door. Opening it to just a crack, he saw a person who he did not expect.

"Why, Ruby. This is quite a surprise." He said.

"Good day sir." Ruby greeted him. "May I come in for a moment?"

"Of course." Ozpin nodded, opening the door.

Ruby walked in, but stopped just after five steps. "Um, sir, I was wondering if you have a moment?"

"I have more than a moment to spare where my students are concerned." Ozpin answered. "So what seems to be the issue this time? You have been doing rather well for the past few months."

"Well sir," Ruby went over her choice of words again. "This is more of an 'What's your opinion?' question." Slowly, she recounted the events that occurred over the last weekend from the time of the Dust shop robbery to the recent events that seemed to unfold within her team. As usual, Ozpin merely stood, listening to every word.

"Hmm, so you are concerned for Ms Schnee's well being?" He summarized as soon as she had finished.

"And how to help her..." Ruby added. "I don't want to appear as a busybody, but I don't want to just ignore this either."

"Hmm." Ozpin thought for a bit. "You have the right idea Ruby. Have you ever considered how to do it?"

Ruby frowned. "Well, I tried talking to her, but she's been rather unreceptive..."

"Sounds like Ms Schnee to me." Ozpin chuckled. "Anything else?"

"I was wondering if you could offer me advice here sir..." Ruby said, her eyes showing off hints of embarrassment.

Ozpin walked over to his desk, pouring himself more coffee, he sat down, taking another sip.

"Ruby, I do understand that at times, we can be at a lost at what to do. I know that feeling all too well." Ozpin's eyes slowly became distant as he reminisced something from his past. Ruby frowned as she tried to understand what he was thinking. As usual, nothing came to mind.

"Still, I believe it is better to act in certain situations than think about it later." Ozpin said, giving a small smile. "As for how you would do so, you are the leader of Team RWBY after all."

Ruby stared at the floor as Ozpin's cryptic answer reached her ears. No doubt he wasn't going to give her the best answer. But he did get one thing right.

She was the leader of Team RWBY.

"I understand sir." Ruby nodded, smiling. "Thanks."

"You are most welcome." He said, replying with his own smile.

As Ruby turned to walk out the door, Ozpin spoke.

"Are you by any chance late for a certain class?"

Ruby gulped. "Um, well..."

"Don't worry." He said, still smiling. "I'll put in a word for you with Professor Oobleck."

Ruby turned to see him writing on his scroll. She smiled back at his very own.

"Now run along. Don't miss out on too much."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Ruby opened the door to Professor Oobleck's class, feeling the stares of at least twenty students turn toward her.

Professor Bartholomew Oobleck stopped talking and studied her through his glasses.

"Ah, Ms Rose. I just got Professor Ozpin's message. Come, sit, sit! There is plenty to come still!"

Ruby nodded and searched the room for Weiss. She found her in a corner of the class paying close attention to the professor's class.

"Now, now, where were we?" Professor Oobleck said, gliding about the class. "Ah yes, of course! Can anyone..."

Ruby sat down next to Weiss who merely greeted with a nod. However, there was something in Weiss's eyes that said much more. Ruby smiled back weakly while getting her books out, bracing herself for the little lecture Weiss would give soon.

* * *

"Yup. This'll do." Mane grinned as he admired his handiwork. "Now, just how do I spring the whole thing?"

A few days of preparation had served well. The elaborate trap was set. All he had to do was bait them.

That part he had to admit was quite tough.

"Hrmph..." He grumbled. They were students at Beacon, that was as far as he knew. He wasn't sneaking on anyone in a school filled with Huntsmen and Huntresses.

"Guess I'll head back and think it out a little more." Mane shrugged. However, his mind was already concocting all the possibilities.

"Dammit Mane, don't forget the tools..." He berated himself. Turning around, he picked up a white duffel bag. As he prepared to leave, he looked around, ensuring that everything was in place.

"You all take care now." He said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Weiss, um..." Ruby said weakly. Professor Oobleck's class had just ended, but now Ruby had to face another lecture.

"What were you doing talking to Ozpin?" Weiss frowned, her hands folded across her chest.

"Um, school stuff?" Ruby offered meekly.

"Right..." Weiss said, her gaze sharp. Ruby now wished that she'd been as scatter-brained as she was during breakfast. "So, why did you really go see him?"

Ruby gulped, her eyes darting left and right, hoping her sister was around to mellow out the whole situation. Alas, the blonde haired girl was nowhere in sight.

"Really Weiss, it... it was no biggie. Hehe..." Ruby chuckled.

"This is about me isn't it?" She snapped.

_There you go._ Ruby sighed inside. _Sharp as always Weiss. Well done._

"Look..." Ruby started. "I don't want to be a bother, but seriously, you are creeping us out..."

"Me!?" Weiss's reply reminded Ruby of her and Blake's quarrel months ago. "What did I do?"

"Well..." Ruby replied slowly, taking deep breaths and choosing her words carefully.

"First off, you've been less composed than usual." Ruby began, slowly so as to be able to compose herself properly. "Next, you are getting way too distracted, especially in classes and third, you are dozing off, _a lot_."

"So putting it that way," Ruby continued. "That's why we're freaking out."

Ruby smiled back, but Weiss remained as she was, a stern look across her face.

"Ruby..." She said, her glare forcing the red-cloaked girl to back down. "Do. Not. Meddle. In. My. Personal. Problems. Understand?"

"Weiss..." Ruby groaned. "We're partners! You can at least talk to me right?"

Weiss shook her head. "Not with this." Without another word, she walked away.

Ruby slumped to the floor. "Well, so much for that plan."

She stared at Weiss, her white hair flowing behind her. _What'll I do?_

She closed her eyes and thought back to the many times Weiss and her had spent together. The most memorable was day one, when she had knocked her luggage over and subsequently sneezed, igniting a cloud of dust into an explosion of fire and possibly ice.

_Get it together Ruby!_ She said, slapping herself into focus. _There's got to be something..._

Instantly, she realized what to do. Though it had a high chance of backfiring, she was going to risk it.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Weiss looked as people dressed in black went and placed flowers on the coffin. It was the third funeral she had attended in a week. Another murder on one of her father's board members.

She fingered the black dress that she wore. She felt as if she'd been wearing them forever. She glanced to her mother, who motioned her to do the same as the rest. Walking up, she placed the white rose upon the coffin who contained someone she didn't know.

After giving the family their condolences, she and her mother walked back to the limousine that was arranged to bring them home. As she did, she could hear her father talking to someone over the phone. He sounded frustrated. Then again, it felt like he always did.

"Listen to me you dolt! I want you to make sure none of those _animals_ get away from this! What else do I pay you for?"

Some chatter over the phone before her father was yelling again. Weiss's head was flooded with thoughts as she was escorted into the car.

_The White Fang_... Since the organization of Faunus had openly declared war upon her family's company, almost every day felt like a nightmare.

She watched as her father climbed into the car. She wanted to say something, let him know that everything would be fine. That she will do her best to be what he wanted from her. She didn't know how to say it.

She shut out everything as she watched the coffin lowered into the ground, staring through her reflection in the car window.

* * *

Weiss closed her eyes as she turned the shower on. Warm water flowed down her head, calming her down.

_Just relax. Relax._ Weiss breathed, relishing the warm sensation that spread through her body.

The same warm sensation she felt when her father hugged her. How long ago had that been?

"Ugh!" She shook as the memory hit her like a truck. For some reason, she couldn't forget.

She turned off the shower and looked in the mirror.

_Mirror, tell me something. Who is the loneliest of all?_

She traced the small scar over her left eye, surprised to find a small tear welling up.

"Why? Why now?" She gasped, burying her face in the towel.

_Why can't you let me hide from me?_

Weiss slowly got dressed. It was finally the weekend, but she had no plan whatsoever. She decided it would be the best time to get some studying done. She hadn't done so well the past few days, mostly because of the drowsiness that had accompanied her.

She opened the door and was now face-to-face with Ruby. The girl had her arms folded and was pouting.

"Ruby?" Weiss blinked. "What are you..."

Ruby held her hand up to stop her. "Weiss, get dressed, we are going out."

Weiss frowned. "Out where?"

"Just, out." Ruby said, sitting down in a chair.

Weiss's frown deepened. "I need far more than that to goof off a whole day Ruby."

"Well, if you do want something." Ruby snickered. "I just told Blake to hide all of your books across campus."

Weiss blinked before her face turned into a scowl. "You didn't..."

Ruby leaned in, her mischievous smile growing wider. "I did. And I told her to hide it in places where no one would find them. Me included."

"Ruby you little freak!" Weiss shrieked, completely flustered. "If I so much as get a bad grade in class because you think it'd be better to go 'have fun'..."

"You'll what?" Ruby snapped. "Go back to crying into your bed again?"

Weiss's face flushed red. She had no clue that she'd actually been crying the past few nights.

"I do a bit of night studying if you would so kindly remember." Ruby pouted before smiling again. "So Weiss, I suppose it's a date?"

"Urghh!" Weiss groaned.

* * *

Ruby quickly ate her sandwich, relishing the mustard and ketchup mixed with lettuce and ham. Weiss merely scowled, her entire body seething with a frustration that could probably make her tea boil over.

"So Weiss, what next?" Ruby looked up with what Weiss could swear were puppy dog eyes that glimmered in the light. The message was clear as day.

_Let's go do something fun! Pwease?_

Already they had strolled through the marketplace (Ruby had to drag Weiss most of the way), taken some time at the library, helped out some strange peddler with his balloon art and finally taking a look at weapon magazines. Weiss wondered whether her skull was about to explode with the pent up stress that had been accumulating.

"Oooh!" Ruby beamed. "I know where we can go! Follow me!"

Weiss felt Ruby yank her out of the chair by the hand and pull her down the streets of Vale. For what appeared to be forever, they finally stopped in front of a shop. Weiss took a quick look inside and saw strange accessories, books, general stationery items and Dust bottles filled with, of course, Dust.

"Wanna take a look around?" Ruby offered. Weiss replied with the same strained look she had the whole day.

"Why not..." Weiss barely kept herself in check, her very answer already feeling forced to comply with Ruby's sporadic nature.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered, releasing her and flitted about the different items on sale.

Weiss resolved to sit down on a chair, folding her arms so tight that it was unsure if anyone could un-knot them. Almost everyone gave her a wide berth, as if she was infected with something contagious. She noticed them avoiding her, realizing that it was uncivilized to direct her frustrations at Ruby toward everyone she saw that day.

Weiss closed her eyes, breathing deeply whilst massaging her temples. _Breathe in and out_. She told herself. Slowly, she felt it working. She relaxed slightly, letting the silence and solemnity of the store calm down the storm in her head.

Something tickled her nose. Weiss's eyes flew open, regarding the red powder that now blew around her face. _Wait this is..._ Weiss's eyes widened as she attempted to stop the itching in her nose. But she knew far too much about this to conclude it was too late.

"Ahh, ahhh, AAAAAAHHHHHTCHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The sneeze rang out through the shop, followed by the explosive ball of fire that momentarily brightened the vicinity and caused many patrons to take cover. Fortunately, the amount of Dust was small enough that the fireball was mostly harmless, albeit spectacular.

Weiss coughed, waving one hand about to dispel the cloud of Dust that hung around her face, the other covering her nose to prevent a similar incident again. Then, amidst the confusion, a high-pitched laughter could be heard.

Weiss, slowly, craned her head to see Ruby doubled over, clutching her stomach with one hand and a Dust bottle in the other.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Weiss screeched. Grabbing Ruby by her hood, she dragged her out of the shop and onto the street.

"I. HAVE. HAD IT RUBY ROSE!" Weiss screamed, attracting the eyes of hundreds of onlookers. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Ruby placed her hands behind her back, smiling sheepishly. "Umm, just some honest fun?"

Weiss could feel an eyelid twitch. "Honest?"

Ruby gulped. She swore that she could see a vein throbbing on Weiss's forehead.

"HONEST!?" Weiss screamed again. "WHAT PART OF THIS WAS HONEST?"

"Umm, w-well..." Ruby stammered.

"YOU WENT AND PUT ALL OF MY SCHOOLBOOKS IN GOD KNOW'S WHERE AROUND BEACON!" She began, her finger now stuck out and she jabbed it accusingly towards Ruby. "YOU DRAG ME AROUND HALF OF VALE LIKE SOME ANIMAL ON A LEASH AND THEN, YOU WENT AND MADE ME SNEEZE ON DUST POWDER, WHICH COULD HAVE RESULTED IN COLOSSAL DAMAGE TO CIVILIAN PROPERTY YOU IRRESPONSIBLE BRAT!"

"Weiss," Ruby raised her hands in self-defense. "Just calm down..."

"Calm down?" Weiss snarled. "HOW CAN I REMAIN CALM WHEN YOU HAVE ME SWAMPED WITH YOUR UNBELIEVABLY CHILDISH ACTS AND WHEN I AM STRESSED OUT OF MY MIND?"

Weiss breathing came in huffs now and everyone was doing their best to scamper away. Ruby noted everything in her friend's stance. Weiss's fists were clenched and shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes were now marked with deeply furrowed eyebrows and her face was taught.

Ruby folded her arms. "So you admit it. You are stressed."

"Of course you dunce!" Weiss snapped. "With all your lunacy filled antics the past few hours and my lack of sleep and the stupid nightmares I've been having, how could I not?"

Ruby arched an eyebrow. Weiss blinked three times before she realized what she had just said.

"I-I um..." Weiss stared, her rage melting away into shock and an unsettling regret. "R-Ruby, I..."

Ruby held up a hand, motioning for her to stop. "Feel better now?"

Weiss panted, her body starting to shake. Ruby had just denied her a day of studying, dragged her through half of Vale, almost blew up a shop and endured every word of her scolding just to alleviate her pent up frustrations?

"Why?" Weiss asked, her hands now hung limp by her side.

"Because we're friends Weiss." Ruby said, moving forward and clasping the other girl's hand. "And as the leader of RWBY, I won't sit by while my teammates are in trouble. Even if it means getting hurt in one way or another."

Weiss looked into Ruby's eyes, ice blue meeting silver. She saw the same sincerity and innocence that Ruby always had.

"Ruby, I'm so, so sorry." Weiss's hands flew to her mouth. "I wasn't thinking and I said horrible things... I'm so sorry..."

Ruby went forward and gave the girl a hug. "Hey, apology accepted. I mean, that's what friends are for right?"

Weiss returned the hug. So many times she had called Ruby childish. And now here she was, doing the very same thing.

"I suppose I am the dunce this round?" Weiss chuckled, wiping a small tear from her eye.

Ruby shook her head "Nah. I am still the dunce remember? I didn't listen to you and made us look like a bunch of boisterous buffoons. Now Ozpin is so gonna have my head for this."

Weiss briefly remembered the library scene with Yang as she released Ruby from her embrace. She waved her hand. "It's not important now. And if it makes you feel better, I'll take detention with you. Maybe I can convince the shopkeeper to forget about it."

"Is there a rule for that?" Ruby questioned.

"Maybe?" Weiss replied with a giggle.

"Hehe." Ruby giggled back, extending her fist. "We good?"

"Good." Weiss said, returning the fistbump. "Now, I think you deserve to know."

Ruby frowned. "Know what?"

Weiss's brow furrowed again, this time from worry. "Know what has been bothering me."

* * *

The explosion took him by complete surprise. He wondered if something had gone wrong in the trap.

Mane shook his head. The blast wasn't nearly big enough and it came from Downtown Vale. Still, it was worth checking out.

He ran across the rooftops, the mane of brown hair streaking behind him. Soon enough, his lion ears picked up a high-pitched voice. He turned, leaping across tiled surfaces to the source, his form moving so fast that he was but a blur to anyone.

At last he arrived, and his eyes widened. There they were, his two targets. For whatever reason, Ms Schnee was scolding Ms Red. It didn't matter to him. He had a job to do, and he was a professional.

He crouched low, hiding his form on the rooftops, as he listened to the conclusion of their argument. As they walked away, he grinned.

_Nothing like a good hunt to spice up the evening eh?_ He mused.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"So, it was your childhood?" Ruby frowned. The sun had gone down. Weiss didn't seem intent on talking with so many people around, so they had just done a bit of aimless walking till Weiss found a nice and sparsely occupied cafe for them to talk in private.

Weiss sipped some of her tea. "Yes. Since I learned about Ripper Mane and his connection to the deaths of some of my family members, all of it just came back."

"My father wants me to be the best." Weiss said, looking toward the ocean. "I trained since I was young. But I was, you know, a kid. I wanted my father to see what I could do. Maybe I wasn't perfect, but I wanted him to know that I was close to being that every day."

"But you didn't." Ruby breathed. "Did you?"

Weiss's gaze turned toward the floor. "No. He was too busy handling the attacks on the company to bother."

Ruby didn't want to ask Weiss further. She had known that Weiss had a difficult childhood thanks to the White Fang and would never dare to pry. But bit by bit, Ruby realized how much of an impact it had.

"I would shut myself in my room for hours." Weiss now stared at her tea, steam rising from it. "At dinner, it felt as if I couldn't connect with him at all. Soon enough, all he would hear from me were my own studies or my ideas for his business. I got rid of anything I considered childish and focused solely on my training."

Ruby now saw the extent to which Weiss had suffered. _I'M A VICTIM!_ Weiss words towards Blake rang out in her mind.

"Weiss, I'm sorry." Ruby said sincerely. "I can't pretend to know what that's like"

"It's okay." Weiss smiled. "If anything, I think meeting you for the first time was when I finally realized how much of a kid I really was."

Ruby shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"You know what?" Weiss said, sipping her tea again. "Ozpin probably made the right choice, you being leader and all."

"Probably." Ruby chuckled. "So, shall we head back?"

Weiss tried to answer before a shape came down from above, smashing the table and sending them both toppling backwards.

* * *

_What the?_ Ruby blinked as she landed on her back, her breath getting knocked out of her.

She flipped upwards, just in time to see their assailant land a vicious punch on Weiss, knocking her out instantly.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled, drawing Crescent Rose. Cocking the firing mechanism, Ruby fired a single round, propelling herself at... Him? Her? She couldn't tell with the mane of brown hair.

It spun around, three claws extending from a gauntlet on its right arm, raising it to block Crescent Rose. Ruby's teeth clenched as she met its strength. Then she noticed the ears that protruded from the top of his head. They vaguely reminded her of Blake's very own pair of cat ears. The figure grinned and Ruby now saw the canines beneath.

"Why hello there Red." The figure said. "Nice night ain't it?"

"Who are you?" Ruby demanded, her arms straining against him. "What do you want?"

"Hmm," He pursed his lips gesturing to the unconscious Weiss behind. "Well, I want her."

Ruby frowned. Why'd a Faunus want anything to do with Weiss? Then it hit her. The Dust shop robbery, Weiss and her recent nightmares, the savage strength she was met with.

"You're Ripper Mane." Ruby grunted, attempting to push him off.

"Not bad kiddo." Mane grinned. "How's Blakey doing? You guys take care to scratch her ears? Don't forget her afternoon cat-nip!"

Ruby burned as Mane laughed hysterically. Cocking the bolt again, she fired. The sheer force of Crescent Rose's recoil surprised Mane, forcing him to withdraw his arm before the blade could touch his arm. He jumped back, distancing himself.

"Tsk, tsk. Very dangerous Red." Mane shook his head playfully. "Should a little kid like you be using something like that?"

"Let me carve you up and then we'll talk." Ruby replied, venom lacing her voice.

"I'm sure you would Red." Mane smiled. "Unfortunately, I am a professional. And professionals don't waste time." Mane now lifted his left hand, in which was held a strange stick with a red button on the top. Ruby got into her stance as he pressed the button.

_BOOM!_ The explosion shook Ruby and made her lose balance. Dropping to one knee, she glanced upward to see a huge amount of bricks falling towards her.

Mane watched as the girl was buried under what used to be the wall on the second floor of the cafe.

"Well," He said to himself while picking up Weiss. "I suppose that'll do for now right?" Leaning in, he took a sniff of Weiss's hair. "Now then little miss, how about we finally get that one-to-one talk I've been yearning for a while?"

* * *

As Mane sped off, he hadn't noticed the small fluttering rose petals in the wake of the carnage he had caused. Ruby was perched upon Crescent Rose, the scythe's blade embedded horizontally into the wall as a support.

Taking out her scroll, Ruby began typing furiously.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Yang felt her fist rock the punching back with each strike. She grunted as her knuckles struck plastic, her sweat flowing down her forehead.

The academy gym had its own fair share of equipment, most of which Yang had used or broken since the first day. She remembered the first class of physical training, she had accidentally blasted the punching bag with her Aura, leaving a smelting hole in the middle of the bag and a big scorch mark on the wall. Since then, she resolved to using only her bare hands to avoid anymore 'accidents'.

Glancing to her right, she saw Blake jogging on a treadmill. The Faunus girl was definitely good at keeping up her human front. Although Blake was running at what would have been tiring for humans, a closer examination would have shown Blake wasn't even trying. Sure, maybe she was sweating, but Yang blamed it on the broken air conditioning.

"Geez." Yang grumbled as she continued to attack the punching bag. "Nice of Ruby and Weiss to not let us know of their little plans."

Blake kept on running, her breathing steady.

Yang glared at the punching bag. "Hey Yang," She began, her voice pitched unnaturally high in an attempt to mimic her sister. "Just want to let you know that Weiss and I will be having an excursion to who knows where without you or Blake."

Blake merely kept running on the treadmill.

"Arrgh!" Yang drove her fists into the punching bag, her eyes going from lilac to red. "How dare she! They're probably having fun with painting nails, and trying on clothes, and talking about cute boys!"

With a straight, Yang's Aura finally activated, blasting a hole right through the punching bag. Blake had finally stopped running, looking over to regard the 'mess' Yang had once again caused.

"Hmm..." Blake regarded the punching bag with narrowed eyes. "Looks like we need to convince Ms. Goodwitch in getting fireproof equipment for as long as we're here."

Yang sighed, unhooking the bag and hoisting it over her shoulder. "Thanks a lot partner..."

Blake watched Yang deposit the melted bag over at the disposal area and the gym caretaker groaned.

"Why didn't they at least tell us where they'd be going?" Yang complained, her eyes returning to their normal shade.

"Because maybe you might have killed the moment?" Blake said in monotone. In an instant, she realized her mistake.

Yang did so as well, as she stepped toward the Faunus girl. "You knew?!"

Blake gulped. "Well..."

"No fair Blake!" Yang's tantrum now reverberated through the gym. "You don't keep secrets from your partner!"

"Sorry." Blake smiled. "I kind of promised Ruby she'd get alone time with Weiss."

Yang folded her arms and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "Okay. I guess I could've killed their moment."

Blake chuckled. "You're actually quite proud of her aren't you?"

"Proud? Me?" Yang stuttered. "W-whatever are you talking about?"

"Ruby of course." Blake said nonchalantly. "She's really fitting into the leader role isn't she?"

Yang looked into Blake's eyes. "Yeah. She is..."

"And as her teammates, we have to support her in whatever way we can." Blake replied. "Even if it means we have to miss out on, whatever they are doing."

Yang gave a long drawn out sigh. "I guess. Damn it all Blake, I hate it when you state the obvious sometimes."

Blake turned around as she prepared to leave. Her eyes suddenly caught a small blinking from her bag. She reached inside, taking out her scroll. She had just received a new message.

_Help! Mane attacked us and he's got Weiss! He's heading toward the docks. Meet me there._

_ Ruby_

Blake gripped the scroll so hard that creaks could be heard.

"What is it?" Yang asked as she came over. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw Ruby's message.

"We have to move. Now." Blake said. Yang nodded in reply.

* * *

Weiss struggled to stand. For some reason, her legs weren't obeying. She opened her eyes, everything just a blur. Her head ached and she tasted something salty in her mouth.

Slowly, her vision came clear. She now saw that she was in a strange warehouse. Stores of cargo boxes were stacked all over the place. The place smelled strongly of fish and all but one of the lights were broken. The lone working light shone on the table nearby. She noticed her pouch and Myrtenaster upon it.

Her eyes darted to her legs. Now she saw that she was seated on a wooden chair. Her hands were tied behind her back with some kind of firm rope. She twisted her wrists, the rope burning into them.

She winced as another pain hit her, the one in her mouth. With her tongue, she realized that her lip had been cut. A slight trickle of blood oozed out, staining her white dress.

She grunted as she tried to move the chair, the wood scraping along the floor.

"Now, now deary..." Came a voice. Weiss turned her head, trying to find the source of the voice. "Don't fret so much."

Someone walked into the light. Weiss studied the lion Faunus closely. He looked, no, he _was_ strong, the muscles attested to that. She noticed a strange gauntlet on his right arm, which she assumed was some kind of weapon. Other than that, he looked like any average delinquent with outrageously long hair wearing black leather clothing.

"Who are you?" She asked, breathing hard as she thought of a plan to escape.

The Faunus bowed mockingly. "Ripper Mane at your service ma'am."

Weiss's jaw tightened. "You're Ripper Mane?"

Mane grinned. "The one and only. Was a difficult job to do y'know. I didn't know exactly how to actually kidnap you. I reckoned I'd have to wait till the holidays began. Heck, I could've waited, but then, my payday would be late."

Weiss glared. "You won't get away with this you, you scum!"

"I beg to differ." Ripper smiled. "Your pal Red should be snoozing under a couple of bricks right now. No one knows where you are save for me. So I suppose I can get away with this."

_Red?_ Weiss wondered who he meant. The answer occurred instantly. "What did you do to Ruby?"

"Enough of that Ms Schnee." Ripper said as he set a white duffel bag down on the table. "It's time for our little one-to-one."

Weiss felt a lump in her throat as he opened up the bag and took out all kinds of nasty looking tools, most of which were stained with dried blood. Anyone would know what they were going to be used for.

"Back in my White Fang days, I was good at one thing." He said, twirling a scalpel. "Wanna know what it was?"

Weiss felt her heart beat crazily. She felt cold sweat break out on her forehead as he approached.

Ripper smiled, drinking in her fear. "It was interrogation. I was pretty good at squeezing out info on loads of things from loads of people. Like, um, Schnee Dust shipments." He took out a small towel and wiped the scalpel, as if cleaning it. "Your family's residences..."

Weiss gritted her teeth. She glared at him with dark eyes and her bound hands clenched into fists.

"What's with that face?" Mane said with a glint in his eyes. He brought one hand up and seized her jaw. "Do you hate me?"

"Well, the same can be said for me." Mane snarled, letting go. "You damn humans think you are all so great! We Faunus are just animals to you ain't it?" Weiss merely stared as he ranted. "Well, guess what miss? We don't like you much either. Me the least of all." He bared his canines and Weiss could now smell the horrid stench of his breath. "And I will not rest till I have made sure all you humans give us what we deserve."

"I don't make it a habit to deal with the criminally insane." Weiss muttered. "And according to my friend Blake, you are as psychotic as they come."

Mane growled, grabbing her throat and positioning the scalpel right under her left eye. He noticed the scar that ran across it.

"What's the story on the scar?" He asked, a curious glint in his eyes. Weiss didn't answer.

"I wonder..." Mane exhaled, his rank breath causing Weiss to flinch. At the same time, he took out some kind of voice recorder. "What will daddy do to make sure his little girl doesn't get another?"

The blood drained from Weiss's face as he inched the scalpel to her face. She felt the cold blade of the scalpel lightly touch her skin.

"Oh I wonder how much their heart's will break when they hear you screaming." Mane grinned savagely. "I wonder how long I should give them before I decide to open another? Maybe five minutes?"

Mane now pressed down. The blade was touching Weiss's skin now. She kept still, afraid that even the slightest motion would cause a wound.

A phone rang in the background. Mane grumbled as he stepped away from her to answer it. "What? Yes, I'm starting now! Look, I know the terms. I told you where the Red- wait, what do you mean she's not there? I blew a whole wall down on her!"

Weiss's ears caught his last statement. Ruby was alright! And most probably looking for her. _Need to get free..._ She thought desperately. Straining her wrist as best she could, she found something Mane had missed. The particular rope was a little too long on one end. She tugged at it, feeling the knot loosen.

"Okay, okay!" Mane yelled again. "I'll go and find her. But only after I'm done with Ms Schnee here." He ended the call, slamming the phone on the table.

"Something wrong?" Weiss said, a smug look on her face.

Mane frowned, reaching over and forcefully pulling on her ponytail. Weiss gasped at the pain as he lifted her close to his face.

"I don't think you understand girl." He growled. "You are the one in my mercy now..."

Weiss maintained the eye contact, her hands working as quickly as possible to untie the last knot. Already, she felt it was halfway done. The knot was starting to get loose. "Don't think it's going to be over so easily." She said, trying to distract him and threaten him at the same time.

"Heh." Mane chuckled. "Really? What are you gonna do? You don't have your weapon." Weiss's eyes darted to the table. Myrtenaster was slightly open. She figured Mane would have drained out all the dust from its chamber, leaving it as nothing but a regular sword.

She gave one final tug and felt the rope slacken. "Mr Mane?"

Mane frowned. "Yes?"

"Three words..." Weiss said as she shook the rope off at last. "Knot work classes."

Weiss's hands came out, swiftly slapping Mane in both his ears, the same thing Yang did once to stun her opponent in combat class. Mane may have relied more on his lion ears to do most hearing for him, but it was quite difficult to ignore the ringing in his head and the pain at the sides of his skull. He doubled over, cupping his humanoid ears.

Weiss scrambled away from him and toward the table, grabbing her sword and pouch. She dug through the pouch, dismayed to find only one vial of blue dust left. Mane appeared to have discarded most of what was in it. He definitely was prepared.

As if to remind her, something twirled around her leg and before she knew it, Weiss was thrown off the floor and onto her back. She looked up to see Mane holding some kind of strange grappling hook attached to his glove.

"So feisty..." He snarled, leaping upwards. His glove shifted to expose three serrated claws with which he drove down toward her. Weiss quickly lifted her own blade, parrying his attack. Still, she could feel his physical strength slowly overpower her, pushing down against her. The claws were now inching closer to her throat.

"C'mon!" Mane yelled, exhilarated. "I thought you'd be tough! Is this really all you've got?"

Weiss strained against his strength, her eyes looking around for anything that could be of help. Suddenly, she noticed her scroll blinking, something else it seemed Mane had not yet taken care of. After a few seconds, a message popped out. It was faint, but Weiss squinted enough just to see the last line.

_...keep your head down!_

_Ruby_

"Maybe not..." Weiss replied the Faunus. "But someone else does..." With a roll, she threw Mane off and covered her head with both hands.

Mane moved to attack the defenseless heiress. But he fell short as suddenly, the door of the warehouse was blown open with something he could only make out as an explosion. Instantly, a girl with flaming blonde hair rushed in, giving him an uppercut straight in the jaw. Mane flew ten feet into the air before crashing into a bunch of old wooden crates.

Weiss's savior, who was definitely Yang, punched her fists together, her entire frame exploding with the flaming silhouette of her Aura. "Pal, you and me are in for a little talk."

Weiss looked up to see Blake and Ruby dash in as Yang rushed at Mane again. Blake had gone to help Yang while Ruby rushed towards her.

"Weiss!" She said as soon as she knelt down in front of her. "You okay?"

"Mostly..." Weiss panted. "But I don't have a lot of options now..." She said, gesturing to the single vial of blue dust. "I only have one shot at freezing him."

"Let us give you that one shot." Ruby grinned. "You can still fight right?"

Weiss smiled. "Of course you worry wart. I'm not letting some criminal psychopath take me out so easily."

* * *

_Godammit..._ Mane groaned inwardly as he felt Yang's punch throw him halfway across the warehouse. Never before had he fought a human with strength like that. Still, he was a damn Faunus for crying out loud!

As Yang delivered a straight his way, his hand shot out, grabbing her wrist. He drove his clawed glove right at her, ready to impale her through the chest.

He sensed movement to his right, redirecting his attack at the raven-haired girl who had flanked him. Her sword bounced off his claws, but he was now open to a roundhouse punch from Yang.

"Shit!" He coughed as her last attack broke his nose. He looked up at Yang and Blake, whom he recognized instantly.

"Why hello Blake." He said, panting heavily. "How's life as a pet?"

"Shut it Mane." Blake removed the sheath of Gambol Shroud, holding it in a backhand style. "You would never understand."

"Of course I wouldn't!" He snarled. "Why'd you go and defend Ms Schnee there? Last I checked, you weren't on good terms with her family's company."

"Maybe not with Schnee Dust..." She crouched low, swords raised. "But Weiss is a friend. And I protect my friends..."

Blake dashed forward, her speed easily outmatching his. Mane parried every blow she threw at him, but he couldn't get a solid hit in. Blake had used her Aura, creating shadow clones that threw him off. He could only follow them to an extent where attacking was all but possible.

And he didn't exactly remember that Blake wasn't alone. He did only when Blake flipped backwards, allowing Yang to rush in and give him a one-two punch combo.

"Yang!" Ruby called out, rushing over with Weiss right behind.

"Sorry little sis." Yang winked. "I think I did a number on him already..."

"Don't let your guard down." Blake mentioned. "Mane doesn't give up that easily."

As if on cue, the lion Faunus straightened up. His glove was now smashed apart, but now he held a sub-machine gun in his hand.

"Oh boy..." Yang gulped as the four of them ran, taking cover behind a large metal container just as Mane started firing.

"Well that's perfect..." Weiss groaned.

"He needs to reload sometime..." Ruby mentioned towards Crescent Rose. "Then my sweetheart will be talking back. And while I do that, you and Yang should be able to get close."

"Okay." Weiss nodded. "Good plan."

"Yeah." Yang grinned, her eyes going red. "Let me at him!"

"Guys..."

All of them turned to Blake, who had lifted off a loose floorboard. "We have another problem..."

Team RWBY huddled around Blake's discovery. What they saw was a small square shaped object with a small blinking red light.

"Bomb..." Ruby gulped.

"Most likely planted all over this place." Blake frowned. "This was a trap. He has the trigger somewhere I'm sure. He'll probably only set them off when he knows the best time to escape."

"Okay." Weiss breathed, maintaining her cool. "Now what?"

Ruby thought for a while over the sound of gunfire. "Well, I have another plan. But Weiss, it's quite, uh..."

"Ruby. Spit it out." Weiss demanded.

"It's really insane..." Ruby gulped, not sure how she would respond.

Weiss thought about the deathtrap they were in with the psychotic lion Faunus and compared it to her leader's possibly insane idea. "What is it?"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Mane kept firing, keeping the girls pinned. He wondered what kind of plan they'd be thinking up as he reached for the remote detonator in his pocket. He had at least forty bombs hidden all over the warehouse. One simple push and the whole place was ground zero.

He didn't really care about Torchwick's request now. All he needed to do was get the job done. Although granted, he probably won't be able to extort the Schnee Dust Company anymore. Still, taking out the young heiress would leave a major hole in the company's future. He'd figure out what to do then.

His gun clicked empty. Growling, he ejected the magazine and prepared a fresh one.

That was when he saw the Red silhouette of a high caliber rifle pop out from behind the container. He jumped out of the way as Ruby started firing, the bullets putting dents in the floor and walls.

"Well crap..." He snarled, taking cover behind a pillar. "Guess it's time to leave..." He slipped out...

..to see Yang charging down on him. He raised his arm and parried her punch. Despite the fact his glove was broken, he was still strong enough to fend for himself in close quarters combat. Yang aimed a left cross, which he blocked and returned with his own, catching her square in the jaw. As she faltered, he noticed another shape moving toward him. He narrowly avoided the slender blade that belonged to the young Schnee heiress.

Soon enough, he was facing both of them, Yang with her pummeling punches on one end, Weiss's sword on the other. The two fought back in tandem, Yang's strength forcing him on the defensive while Weiss flanked him for possible openings.

Mane flipped backwards, lining the two girls up in front of him and reloading at the same time. Weiss and Yang took cover to avoid a new burst of sun-machine gun fire.

"What's wrong kids?" He laughed. "Here I thought you guys were actually supposed to be a challenge!"

"Well then, let's not disappoint you..."

Mane turned and saw Blake dive down at him from above, firing Gambol Shroud at him. The weapon, altered into its kusarigama form, wrapped around his own and, with a tug, his gun was cut clean in half.

Weiss moved out of cover, stabbing the ground with Myrtenaster. A wall of ice encased Mane's feet, trapping him.

"Back off!" He grinned, holding up the detonator. "I push this, we all go up in smoke."

"Oh, we know about that." Yang said.

"And we think it's a pretty good idea." Blake said, reaching to something behind her. "For you anyway."

She tossed something at Mane. His eyes registered one of the bombs that he had set up around the place.

"See ya..." Blake said as she and Yang crouched low while Weiss set up a repelling glyph.

"Wouldn't want to be ya." Mane turned and saw Ruby, her weapon aimed straight at the bomb. Lining it up, she pulled the trigger.

The sniper round blasted through the detonator, igniting the explosive within. Mane didn't have time to react as the blast shattered the ice that trapped him and flung him across to the opposite wall of the warehouse, onto which he crashed and slid down to the floor.

Blake panted as Weiss dispelled the glyph. "Everyone okay?"

"Never better." Yang nodded, her eyes returning to their original lilac shade.

Weiss however, didn't respond. She merely walked over to the unconscious Faunus. Her teammates followed, wondering what it was she was doing.

Mane coughed, opening his eyes. He saw Weiss staring down on him, her sword pointed right at him.

"Go ahead." He growled. "Do it..."

Weiss glared as she remembered all of the horrid memories that had been so prevalent in the past few days and the rage in her heart. She wanted justice to be done so badly. The tip of her sword slowly inched toward his heart.

"Weiss..." She didn't have to turn around to imagine the worried look on Ruby's face. The same look was definitely be shared by Blake and Yang.

Weiss lifted her sword and drove it down. Myrtenaster pierced the wood floor to Mane's right. He blinked, not understanding what had just happened.

"You're not worth it." She said, removing her sword.

Sirens could be heard in the distance. Weiss turned back and walked into the warm embrace of her friends.

* * *

Ruby and Blake looked on as Mane was led away into the police car. According to an officer, he had just a broken rib. It still didn't dispel Blake's icy gaze.

"Well," Ruby shrugged. "At least we got him, right?"

"And he'll probably get one heck of a jail term." Blake said as the car he was in drove away. "You have no clue what sort of things he has done to both humans and Faunus."

The two of them walked over to Yang and Weiss, who were getting looked at by paramedics. Well, at least Weiss was. Yang was far from being cooperative. Although she wouldn't admit it, Yang had gotten at least four solid hits from Mane in the battle that had ensued. Even Ruby wondered if it was a good idea for her to shrug off the medic considering Mane's own strength.

Actually, shrugging off was a gentle term. Yang was close enough to beating him senseless for her inferred version of 'harassment'.

"Listen bub!" Came Yang's irritated voice. "What part of 'I'm fine' do you not understand?"

Weiss sighed as she watched the scene unfold. "Ruby, could you stop her before she gets charged for assault?"

Ruby groaned and went over to her sister. Weiss smiled as Ruby and Yang got back into one of their crazy tussles. Sure it looked violent, but she supposed that was among the only ways for the two sisters to show they cared for each other.

"It's been a pretty crazy week huh?" Blake said as she sat down next to her.

Weiss wrapped the coat the police had given around her tightly. "It was quite, eventful..."

Blake and Weiss looked as Ruby tried to pull Yang back, which ended up in the both of them wrestling on the floor. Even the police looked completely dumbfounded at what was to be done.

"You know what Blake?" Weiss turned to look at the Faunus girl.

"Hmm?" Blake returned Weiss's look with curiosity.

"I don't think I'm going to have any more bad dreams." She said.

Blake frowned. "Why's that?"

"Because I have the craziest friends alive." Weiss chuckled.

Blake chuckled while still maintaining her quizzical look. "How? The last time I checked, our crazy was a hazard to your health."

Weiss nodded in reply. "Well, I guess not all crazy is bad. Besides, Ruby's crazy grows like a fungus on everyone."

Blake smiled over the clamour. It seemed Ruby and Yang's tussle just took a new edge. "Well, I doubt you'll see much more of crazy when Ms Goodwitch hands detention to us for being out past curfew."

"Really had to state the reality of it huh?" Weiss sighed.

"Just felt I had to remind you." Blake said in monotone.

Weiss regarded the Faunus girl with a frown that was returned with a soft stare. Before long, both of them were giggling.

Weiss stood up, letting the coat fall. "Shall we go put a stop to their childishness now?" Blake craned her head to see Yang and Ruby trying to choke one another.

Blake shrugged. "Sure."


	12. Epilouge

Epilogue:

Roman lit another cigar, relishing every taste of it in hopes of drowning out the recent failure by Mane. Not only did the stupid _Faunus _bungle his work, it had cost him quite a large amount of Lien. He wondered why he had been so confident in animals.

The White Fang members gave him a wide berth, as they should. They had seen Roman in bad moods before. It wasn't a pretty sight.

He looked at the picture of the girls that had once again foiled his schemes. And now he had two more to deal with.

Walking out the room, he turned just as he reached the door. Lifting the cane, he fired a single shot, the explosive round destroying the table and burning the pictures to a crisp.

He would have to re-think a few plans now. But he made certain that each plan would factor the little brats should they interfere. And when they did, he'd be ready.


End file.
